


The Birds & the Bees & Halloween

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Couple's Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Jack wants to celebrate Halloween—and, after goading Dean, Sam, and Cas to dress up and watch scary movies with him, it seems like everything is going perfectly (even if Dean is a little embarrassed by his costume). But then a real monster shows up…(this fic is pretty fluffy/ridiculous and involves Dean and Cas being Maximum Dads and Jack being Adorable. and Sam being Very Done with DeanCas)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	The Birds & the Bees & Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by me wanting it to be fall, and also a Tumblr post I saw once about Dean and Cas fighting monsters together. You’ll see what I mean.

Dean pulled his gun out from under his pillow and pointed it at the creature standing in his doorway.

“Please don’t shoot!” It said, in a voice that was oddly familiar, “It’s Jack.”

“Jack?” Dean rubbed his eyes, “Why—what are you…what are you wearing?”

“Practicing my Halloween costume. Do you like it?” Jack flipped the lights on, and Dean could see the Nephilim better—he was wearing a sort of weird black and white suit, and he had painted black around his mouth and eyes.

“I’m—what…what are you?”

“Jack Skellington from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Sam gave me the idea.” Jack said cheerfully, “See you at breakfast!” He bounded out of the room.

Dean flopped back on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. He was going to murder Sam.

And didn’t Sam hate Halloween, anyways?

Those were, in fact, the first words he said to his brother as he walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later.

“What for today?” Sam replied, handing Dean a cup of coffee.

“Since when do we do Halloween costumes? Since when does Jack do Halloween? Since when do _you_ do Halloween?”

Sam sighed, “It wouldn’t be too much trouble to let the kid have some fun. We could all dress up, watch movies, eat a bunch of candy, take our mind off of things for an evening. He may have died once or twice, and murdered a few people, but he’s still a kid at heart.”

“What wouldn’t I give,” Dean muttered, “To have a normal freakin’ family.”

“That ship sailed a long time ago!” Sam shouted at him as Dean stomped from the room.

*****

“I don’t see why you’re so bothered,” Cas said a few days later, “It’s a human tradition. I thought you liked those. You’ve made me watch Christmas movies before.”

“This is—this is different. This is more involvement,” Dean replied. They were sitting in the library, doing research.

“But it’ll make Jack happy, Dean….and you guys could, uh, use some bonding.”

Dean sighed, “Does everyone in this bunker hate me for all the times I’ve been an ass and they just won’t tell me?”

“You’re almost always an ass, Dean, and I still like you.”

“Reassuring.”

“Look.” Cas set down his book, looked up at Dean, “We always work so hard and face so many problems. Jack especially. It’s not easy being him—I know, it’s not easy being you, either. He’s just lost so much at his age—and the chance to be average. So humor him?”

Dean sighed.

Cas lowered his voice, “If you can’t do it for the kid, do it for me. I want him to be happy.”

Dean sighed again, “S’not a fair way to ask me. But fine. I’ll do Halloween. Just this once.”

*****

What Dean hadn’t bargained for was costumes.

He had thought perhaps Jack would dress up and accept that adults didn’t, but instead he was….frustratingly persistent on that point. He had coerced Sam into dressing up, and now Jack was hell-bent on getting Dean and Cas to dress up, too.

“I don’t get it,” Dean muttered to Cas, “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.” Dean had convinced Cas to help him with laundry, and now the angel stared at him,

“It’s not like you actually need help with this laundry.”

“Cas!”

“I’m just saying.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Maybe you can dress up as a normal human being.”

“But I’m not a human being.”

“You—“ Dean sighed, “I know, Cas. Come help me fold this.” He hefted the laundry basket onto his hip.

“You don’t need help with that, either!”

*****

Dean was grocery shopping. Halloween was in two days, and while Cas had offered to come with him, he wanted a moment alone.

He was trying to keep doing all the normal things, researching for cases, keeping tabs on their various enemies, the household chores, keeping Baby in tip-top shape…but there was something nagging him.

It was a conversation that they had at dinner a few days before, something Jack had said. About costumes.

Goddamn costumes.

Dean inspected some cans of green beans, recalling how the conversation had gone.

_“I think,” Jack said into the silence, “That you guys should wear matching costumes.”_

_“Like….all of us?” Dean asked._

_“No, no, you and Cas should match. Since you guys take care of me. It would be nice.”_

_“Sam helps take care of you, too,” Dean replied._

_“But you and Cas are different.” Jack and Sam then glanced at each other and grinned._

_The conversation moved on, but later Dean cornered his brother in the hallway, “What the hell did Jack mean about Cas and I?”  
_

_“You should know, Dean.”_

_“No,” Dean scowled, “I don’t.”_

_“Wrack your brain.” Sam shouldered past him, “See what you come up with.”_

The fact was, Dean thought to himself, moving to the next aisle, he knew what Sam was getting at—but he was choosing to ignore it. He was aware that Sam’s interactions with Jack had a different timbre, and he knew that he and Cas had a closer bond than Sam and Cas.

But he always tried to stop his thoughts there.

And what would they dress up as anyways?

Dean shook his head. He hated that he was considering this. Now he was looking at a display of Halloween candy. There was an aisle of joke costumes and stuff near it.

Later, when he came back to the bunker, with an extra bag of “groceries,” he said to Sam, “Not a word, or I’ll kill you.”

*****

Jack was, of course, Jack Skellington. Sam was a cat. And Dean was a….

“Dude,” Sam said, giving Dean a once-over, “Are you a….a flower?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah.”

“You’re never gonna live this down,” Sam grinned. Dean scowled at him fervently, but a few seconds later, Cas joined them in the library for their Halloween-movie-marathon dressed as….

“I see,” Sam said, “A bee and a flower. Who came up with this idea?”

“De-“ Cas began, but Dean clamped a hand on the angel’s shoulder, “It was a group effort.”

“Sure, sure,” Sam said, with a look on his face like it was Christmas instead of Halloween, “This is great, guys, thanks.”

“This is the best Halloween ever,” Jack said.

“Isn’t this……the only Halloween you’ve celebrated?” Dean replied gruffly.

“Makes it easy to be the best, huh?”

They were halfway through movie #3—first had been _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , followed by _Scream_ (during which Dean had revealed that he had gotten candy, to Jack’s delight), and now they were on the _Exorcist_ , which was fun to point out inaccuracies in—when there was a sound.

The four of them exchanged looks as the movie continued, and then, a few seconds later, more noises. It sounded like rustling and stomping outside.

Dean stood up, releasing Cas’s hand (which had somehow gotten involved with his at the beginning of the current film), “I’ll go check.”

“Let us know if you need anything,” Sam said.

When Dean got to the bunker door and pulled it open, there didn’t appear to be anything. He stuck his head out, glancing around. Nothing except for the streetlights and the—

“Ahhhh!” Dean screamed as he found one of his arms being grabbed. He was dragged into the yard by an unseen force, and then he was pinned to the ground. Finally, he could see the creature’s face, glinting in the streetlight. The blood, the pale skin, the darkened eyes, and now, the fangs as the vampire (for that’s what it was) smiled at him.

“Dean Winchester,” he said, “Having a little Halloween fun, are we?”

“Piss off,” Dean replied with some difficulty, as he was being pressed quite roughly into the ground, “Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“Not tonight.” There it was, the smile again.

Dean kicked himself for not having a weapon or anything. Instead he was out here, on the damp grass, in just jeans, a green t-shirt, and a stupid flower headband. After all he’d been through…he wasn’t really gonna die this way, was he?

Then he saw some shapes moving behind the vampire. People-like shapes.

“And where’s that famous angel boyfriend of yours to help you?” The vampire’s grin widened, “Where is he?”

“Right behind you,” Dean said.

The vampire turned around and had about a second to comprehend that there was an angel in the vessel of a man wearing a suit, a trench coat, bee wings, and antennae standing behind him before Cas put his hand on the vampire’s face.

“Thanks,” Dean said, hauling himself up off the ground after the vampire was done screaming in agony as it met its demise, “I probably should have been smarter, brought a weapon.”

“Anytime,” Cas smiled, “But next time? Please do have _something_ with you.”

Dean started to walk back inside, but Sam stood stock still on the lawn, “Are we….are we not gonna talk about what the vampire said?”

Cas looked at his hands awkwardly, and Dean made a spur-of-the-moment decision.

“He wasn’t wrong?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at him as he continued, “Was he?”

“If you want to have amorous relations with me, I suppose that’s acceptable,” Cas replied.

“Cas, dude….” Dean sighed, “Please never change. Let’s go inside.”

******

Later, when it was well past midnight, Jack had eaten too much chocolate, and they had watched six movies, Sam walked past Dean’s room on the way to his own. Hanging off of the doorknob was a pair of bee wings.

He decided that he would heckle his brother about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I smiled so much while writing this—it’s a little fluffy and stupid but whatever! thanks to my pals on the Profound Bond server for helping me come up with Dean and Cas’s couple’s costume. :D if you’re 18 or older, join us here! https://discord.gg/BzNjpH9 


End file.
